Even in Death
by staticradar
Summary: Lucian's last thoughts....


AUTHORS NOTE: This came to me, while talking to Jess, AKA Villainbabe.check out her stories, you won't be disappointed!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.the gods at Sony et al own it all! I only wish I did!  
  
Feedback: PLEASE! I'm a review whore.any and all would be extremely appreciated!  
  
*****  
  
Death. I always wondered what it felt like. What it felt like to know that this will be the last breath you will ever take. What thoughts would run through your mind when you know that it's the end.  
  
The moment Kraven raised his gun and kept firing, I knew that I was about to know the answer to those questions I've pondered. Everything I've ever wondered about death is about to make it's self known.  
  
I can't help but wonder if this is what Sonja felt and thought before she was so mercilessly killed. My precious Sonja, scared and screaming with me mere feet away unable to do anything, but watch. I would have given my life for hers, but it seems that was not an option. I rather never have seen her again then have her gone forever.  
  
Our time together was too short, but even if we had an eternity together I doubt it would ever be enough. I remember the little things about her, the way her hair smelled, her laugh, her smile. The pendent hanging around my neck is all I have left of her and I'm grateful that I had gotten to it before Viktor. How a man, who clamed to love his daughter could sentence her to death merely for falling in love with a creature he deemed unsuitable and becoming pregnant.  
  
There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about what that child would've been like. I tend to think I would be a good father and dote on him or her. If it was a girl, I know that she would have had me wrapped around her little finger the moment she was born, just like her mother. What a perfect family we would've had, with all the love and happiness one could stand. A family that will never be now, a family that Viktor destroyed.  
  
I wish that this wasn't all going to end at least not until I found and killed the bastard that took my beloved from my side because of his bigotry against my kind.  
  
I close my eyes and savor the coppery taste of death. Regrets and memories of a lost time flood my mind and for a moment I'm taken back 600 years and am once again lying in the embrace of my only love. Her scent surrounding me and I smile as I look over at her, asleep. My hand comes and strokes her hair gently as I lay my head atop of her sleeping one and find a peace I thought I'd lost. She was the only good in my world, she was my world. Her eyes open and I lift my head slightly so I can look into them. She smiles lovingly at me and brings me in for a soft kiss then pulls back and I groan in protest, needing more. She laughs teasingly, knowing the effect she has on me. She gently strokes my face and whispers "I love you." That's the only thing I need before seizing her lips with my own and claiming her body as mine and mine only.  
  
Then I'm thrust back into a dark and empty place, a place I know well, the place I've been ever since I watched her turn to ash before my eyes. A cold and desolate place where nothing matters except her and knowing that she would want me to live and avenge her and our child's death.  
  
Then I hear it, a sound I'd know anywhere, despite not hearing it for over half of a millennia. The sweet sound of laughter, not just any laugher, Iher/I laughter. I turn sharply and am met with the beautiful, vibrant, dancing eyes of my beloved.  
  
"Sonja?" it comes out as nothing but a whisper. Her smile widens as she sees me.  
  
"It is I, love." She nods and I'm stunned. I want to move to make my legs run to her and sweep her into the air. To hold her tight against me and never let her go as I kiss her entire body with all the pent up passion that has been festering, but I'm to stunned to move. My whole body is numb with shock and awe at seeing her sweet angelic face again. She looks just the way I remember her.  
  
Both of us just stand there staring into the others eyes still so far away, for what seems like an eternity. Then finally she breaks into a sprint and runs into my open arms as I envelop her finally getting to lift her off the ground spinning her around as we laugh. I set her down and move a few stray strands of hair from her gorgeous face and kiss first her forehead and then her eyes as she sighs in contentment.  
  
It feels so wonderful to have her in my arms again, to get to feel her body close to mine. Who would've known that death would be the thing to reunite me with the only person I ever needed, wanted, loved. We finally get our chance to be happy to live free of her father's golden rule.  
  
"I love you so much, Sonja." I whisper in her ear and she shivers slightly at the contact of my breath on her skin. Then we set to work on making up for 600 years of lost time. 


End file.
